


In the name of teenage rebellion

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential underage drinking, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Tags May Change, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, potential smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: Yuri just needs to blow of some steam. Impulsively he decided to book a ticket to Kazakhstan, not telling anyone aside for Otabek. Will both be able to keep their feelings contained? Will Yuri get in trouble?
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	In the name of teenage rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be my longest fic yet! I don't care if the fandoms pretty much dead, I love this ship too much.

11:03 pm- Russia

Yuri was angry. He was always so fucking angry. It felt like the blood was boiling directly underneath his skin and he had all this unused energy. All he wanted to do was scream. Scream at the unfairness of the world for giving him such shit parents. At his coach for not trusting his abilities and not giving him creative freedom. At Katsudon for stealing Victor from him. At Otabek for just being so fucking perfect, with his perfectly shaped cheek bones and for just never leaving his thoughts for even one minute. He wanted to scream at everything. 

But instead of yelling like he wanted to, ruining every friendship he had built up over the years, he had run off to his room, locked the door and was currently smoking his sixth cigarette of the night.

He let the cold night air seep deep into his bone, making him shiver, but he couldn't have cared less. He sat on the window ledge and looked down at the lights of St. Petersburg. Some heavy metal piece was blaring through his headphones as he exhaled a cloud of smoke into the dark sky. A soft chuckle escaped his lips "Surprised Yakov hasn't caught me smoking yet and brutally murdered me", he muttered as he unlocked his phone.

He pointedly ignored the text messages from Mila, Yakov, Victor and Yuuri, presumably all asking if he was okay after running off earlier that evening. There was a slight twinge in his heart as he noticed that there was no message from Otabek. He didn't reply to any of the messages he had received, since he didn't think he'd be able to control himself if he talked to any of them. He didn't even really know why he was so angry all the time. Even if he did, that all just was an excuse. There really was no reason. 

It felt that despite everything he had achieved, no one took him seriously enough. Even after he had won the Grand Prix final during his senior debut, because after all, he's just a 16 year old brat with too much spunk, who drank and smoked and had foul language.

Sighing he pushed all those negative thoughts aside, there was no use to think about it. He would still be angry, even if he knew why.

He opened Snapchat, quickly looking through the snaps he had received during the day. After a bit of consideration, he sent Otabek a quick snap of his cigarette in his mouth with the caption 'u up?' The picture didn't look half bad in his opinion and besides, he didn't actually expect to get a response considering that it the middle of the night.

That had been a great miscalculation. Otabek only took about a minute to view the snap and send him a quick reply. _You wanna talk?_. 

Yuri smiled softly at his phone for a second. What had he ever done to deserve someone as good as Otabek? He dialed the well known number and patiently waited for a response. He didn't dare Skype him, knowing full well that he looked exhausted and his eyes were puffy from crying so much.

It only took three rings later before the phone was picked up. "Hey, Yura", rasped Otabek's familiar voice on the other end of the line, before he broke into a yawn.

"Sorry, did I wake you up? It's in the middle of the night for you, isn't it?", asked the teenager, all too aware of the hoarseness of his voice. He quickly cleared his throat and drowned the rests of an energy drink that had been lying around in his room for god knows how long.

There was a shuffle on the other end, before Otabek finally replied. "It's five, so I was awake already, couldn't really sleep anymore. I was worried about you and had the feeling you'd be moping about again and ruining your lungs after you didn't reply to my calls earlier"

Yuri winced, feeling very guilty for stealing even a second of Otabek's sleep. He stubbed out the cigarette he had been holding. " I'm sorry, Beka. I didn't want to make you worry. I just needed to blow off some steam", he said, his voice feeling small and sensitive.

"I'm not mad at you. Don't worry. I just wish you'd talk to me instead of harming yourself", said Otabek casually.

A comfortable silence settled over both of them as they prepared for a long night of prepared for a long night of talking, as they usually did.

They did in fact talk for hours. About everything that came to their minds, no matter how trivial or unimportant. They talked about their training progress, their family issues, upcoming competitions, during which they could meet, about their personal lives. Sometimes it felt as if they've known each other for years now. 

"I wish we could hang out more often, but we won't have a joined competition for another four months and you can't skip practice to visit me when I have my competition in Kazakhstan", mumbled Yuri, slightly embarrassed to even admit such a thing out loud.

"I get that, really. I wish we could be normal, even for just one day. Sadly we live so far apart and we can't hust leave the country to see each other."

That gave Yuri an idea. A terrible, spontaneous idea that would get him in a lot of trouble. "What if we could though. What if we take a week off and just run off", he said, jumping off from his spot at the window.

"What do you mean?", obvious confusion in the other man's voice.

"I mean, what if I booked a ticket to Almaty right now and just popped down there for a few days, crash at your place. It wouldn't be the first time I've run away. Plus, I actually have a competition in Kazakhstan in a few weeks", he explained, excitedly pacing around the room as the idea became clearer in his head.

There was a silence on the other end as Otabek mulled it over. "Wouldn't you get in trouble with Lilia and Yakov though? If they think I'm a bad influence on you, they might forbid our friendship or drop you."

Yuri just snorted a laugh and shook his head. "As if. They aren't my parents and after Victor ran off to Japan to get laid, without saying a word, nothing will surprise Yakov anymore. Besides, he can't drop me, I'm his best skater."

Another silence stretched out between them, Yuri practically vibrating with energy. "That actually isn't a bad idea. But you have to keep your training schedule up. I won't be at fault for you loosing a competition."

"Deal", replied Yuri, smile on his face growing even bigger. They quickly said their good-byes and the planning mode began. Yuri looked up flights, thanking whatever god there was for finding a cheap flight that would start in an hour hour. He sent the details to Otabek, who just replied with a thumbs up emoji, and quickly began packing everything necessary into a duffle bag.

As silently as possible he snuck out of the apartment and headed to the airport, feeling giddy the whole drive there.

9:29 am- Kazakhstan

The plane had just safely landed and Yuri was positively knackered. He never had been able to sleep on planes, so that already was one night's sleep lost. On top of that, he has barely slept the day before. 

He pushed his fatigue aside, as he pulled out his phone and dialed Otabek's number. No one really cared about how much money he spent on his phone bill, as long as he could pay it at the end of the month. Otabek picked up nearly immediately.

"Hey, I just landed and finished up with security. I'm heading to the arrival gates as we speak. Are you already at the airport or should I just get a taxi back?", asked the blonde, yawning between words.

"I'm at the airport. I'm near the arrival gates in a coffee shop", replied the other.

Yuri quickly ended the call and made his way to the gates faster. His heart was hammering in his chest at an unbelievable speed and he nearly thought it would stop any second now. They hadn't actually seen each other in months. What if things had changed? Would it be awkward to see each other? Oh God, what if Otabek knew about his feelings?

He didn't have time to mull over any of this over as he saw the coffee shop Otabek had been talking about. Yuri spotted the tall man he'd been looking for almost immediately. He sat at the back off the shop, wearing a big pair of sunglasses and staring down at him coffee cup.

A genuine smile spread over Yuri's face, all his worries gone, as he made his way over to his friend. "It's good to see you again, Beka", he said, softly, startling the man who hadn't heard him approaching.

Otabek pulled off his sunglasses, looking up at the blonde and their eyes met. It felt like they were the only people in the world at that moment, before Otabek got up and enveloped Yuri in a bone crushing hug. They clung too each other like their life depended on it.

"God, it's been so long", breathed Otabek as he pulled back slightly, not letting the other go completely. "Your hair looks so much longer than in pictures. Did you grow again? You best not become taller than me!"

Yuri's cheeks already hurt from smiling so much. "Don't worry, Otabek, you'll always be the mentally taller one", he joked as they finally let go of each other. 

They sat down on opposite sides of the table. Otabek passed Yuri a cup of coffee, no milk, no sugar, just what he needed at the moment, pure caffeine. "God, I'm so exhausted. It feels like I haven't slept in forever", he sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

They silently sipped at their coffees, both looking rather exhausted. "You really are insane, you know that? Just leaving the country like that. Alone", said Otabek after a while, looking at him rather seriously.

"It is in the name of teenage rebellion, you ass", replied Yuri, looking very serious himself before cracking a small smile.

They sat in silence once again, softly looking at each other while drinking coffee. Unfortunately, the silence only lasted until a young women approached their table. "Sorry for bothering, but are you Yuri Plisetsky?", she asked, nervously playing with a strand of her long brunette hair.

Yuri closed his eyes for a second, before looking at her. "You a fan? Want an autograph? Or a selfie?", he asked, rasing his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

The girl hastedly nodded with as she handed him a phone case and a pen. Yuri scribbled his name onto it, with a heart on the i and handed it back. "We should get going before the press get wind of this", he said as he turned back to Otabek.

Quickly paying and gathering their things, they headed to the parking lot, where Otabek's bike was parked. 

"Off we go", said Otabek, throwing his friend a leopard print helmet with a grin on his face.

11:54 am- Kazakhstan

Otabek and Yuri had been lounging on the sofa ever since they arrived and dropped off the luggage at the front door. Yuri had his feet propped up on the others lap, who was watching some action movie, while he himself was idly scrolling through Instagram, completely ignoring the dms and texts he had received.

Otabek's apartment was different from Lilia's house as well as Yuri's grandfather's house. It was small and very modern, unlike the huge and old houses he was used to. There only was one bedroom, which they decided to share. It's not uncommon for the pair to sleep in the same bed and Otabek's bed was massive.

Eventually the teenager got bored of looking at other people smiling at the camera and turned his phone off. He regarded Otabek intently watching TV, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. He really needed to stop checking out his friend. So he pulled his legs underneath him and leaned onto Otabek's shoulder, pouting at the TV. "I'm bored. Let's do something fun", he said, softly tugging at Otabek's sleeve.

Otabek paused the movie and turned to face him, forcing Yuri to readjust his weight and lean onto the back of the sofa. "Well what do you wanna do?",asked the Kazakh man, raising an eyebrow at him, amusement obvious in his eyes.

Yuri put his index finger to his lips, in a very similar fashion to the way Victor did when he thought about something. "How about-", he was interrupted by some rap song blasting from Otabek's phone.

The caller ID read "Victor Nikiforov"

"Shit, don't pick up!", said Yuri, frantically looking around as if that would help the situation. He hadn't expected people to know this quickly he had run off to Kazakhstan.

"If I don't pick up, he'll definitely know something is up. Besides, he's probably just calling to see if I heard from you", assured Otabek, placing a comforting hand onto the blonde's thin leg, as he answered the call.

"Altin! Good morning! You wouldn't happen to know where Yurio is?", said Victor in one go, his usually cheery tone foregone and replaced with something that sounded very much like concern. 

Yuri felt a twinge of guilt twist in his guts, but quickly pushed the feeling aside. There was no need to feel guilty, Victor wasn't his brother. Instead of worrying about it, he locked eyes with Otabek and tried telling him, without saying a word, that he couldn't let anyone know anything.

"Good morning to you too, Nikiforov. I haven't spoken to Yura since yesterday evening. Why? Did something happen?", Otabek asked, understanding what Yuri was trying to communicate.

There was some swearing on the other end and a hushed conversation in Japanese, before Victor returned to the phone. "Well, Yurio kinda disappeared. We got a call from Lilia this morning, since he wasn't in her apartment in the morning. We covered for him, but we won't be able to lie much longer. If you hear from him, tell him he should call us asap."

"Yes, of course. I'm sure everything is alright though. You know what he can be like", said Otabek, ending the call before any more questions could be asked.

There was a long moment of silence where Yuri looked down at the hand on his thigh. Instinctively he reached into his pocket and wanted to pull out a cigarette, but he stopped mid action. Shaking his head, he looked up at Otabek and gave him a small smile.

"Let's go for a run. I need to get energy out of my system", he said, quickly getting up and rushing to get different clothes.

1:46 pm- Kazakhstan

Yuri leaned against a wall, his breath uneven as he braced himself on his knees. Sweat was rolling down his back as he sunk to the ground with a groan. He heard a low chuckle from somewhere above him.

"How the fuck are you so fast?? And not exhausted??", yelled the blonde through his heavy breathing, while vaguely squinting up at Otabek.

The man was barely out of breath and just looked down at him with a small smile tugging at his lips. "You really need to work on your stamina", he said, stretched his legs. "You know what would help? If you quit wrecking your lungs."

The Kazakh man just laughed at the middle finger that was raised at him in response, before offering a helping hand. Yuri grabbed it and was yanked to his feet by a rough tug. After stretching his back, which gave a satisfactory succession of pops, he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Maybe when we get back, I'll help you with your flexibility", Yuri said, grinning as Otabek winced. "I watched videos of your early competitions. What happened, old man? Had to get your hip replaced?"

This in return earned him a middle finger and he stuck out his tongue.

"Or, instead of torturing you with stretching, we could get buckshit wasted and watch some shitty ass movies?", The Russian suggested, a devlish glint in his eyes as he practically leapt up with energy.

"We're definitely not doing that", said Otabek as he began jogging again. "I'm a responsible and mature adult and won't let a minor drink in my presence. My momma raised me properly, Yura."

That wasn't the reason, if he was being honest. The real reason was that he didn't think he'd be able to keep his feelings quite as controlled if he got to drunk. There was no way he'd let Yuri discover the feelings he'd been harboring due to some drunk babbling.

Yuri groaned as he tried to catch up with Otabek again. "You're no fun! When did you become such a goody-goody? Where's the Beka I know? The one that rides his motorbike through big cities, wears leather jackets with studs, but also bakes the best cookies in the world and gets head kisses from his mommy before every competition? Have you gone completely soft?"

Otabek rolled his eyes and lightly shoved his shoulder. "Oi, no one's supposed to know about that last part. I have an image to maintain", he said, giving his friend one of his unusual smiles. "That gave me an idea though. We could bake this afternoon. I might even give you mom's special cookie recipe"

Yuri beamed at him, jumping up and down and running ahead with new found energy. "What are we waiting for! That's a great idea! I still need to make some calls when we get back though."

2:15 pm- Kazakhstan

"Hello?", asked a familiar, but tired voice.

"Hi, grandpa. I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you a lot", said Yuri, biting on his hoodie string as his legs dangled from the balcony.

"Yuratchka! I haven't heard from you in ages! It is very unusual from me to hear from you during the week though. Is everything alright?", Nicolai Plisetsky sounded concerned.

"I'm in Kazakhstan."

"What are you doing out in Kazakhstan? I knew you had a competition there, but I didn't think it was due for another two weeks?"

"Well... I didn't come here with Yakov. I just wanted to... get away from everything for a while", he mumbled, finally spitting the string out.

"Don't tell me you're alone? Yuratchka! You're still a child", there was a deep sigh.

"I'm not alone, don't worry. I'm staying with a friend", Yuri assured, hating that he always made the man worry so much about him.

"You need to stop running off like that, Yura. You're nearly and adult and need to start coping with your issues like one. People care about you, get worried about you and if you'd just talk to them for once, they might be able to help you. At least talk to me the next time before you pull a stupid stunt", the man sounded more worn out and concerned rather than angry.

"I'm sorry, grandpa. I won't disappoint you anymore", whispered the blonde and ended the call with a sigh.

Tentatively he rubbed his eyes and pulled out his pack of smokes. He put one between his lips and quickly lit it. Closing his eyes and deeply inhaling, he let the discomfort drain from his body slowly.

He didn't hear the footsteps approaching him until Otabek sat down next to him, legs dangling from the balcony next to Yuri's. Their thighs touched lightly and the blonde hummed softly before opening his eyes.

"Is he very mad?", asked the black haired man, plucking the cigarette from his friends mouth and taking a drag from it. He stared at the city below as he exhaled.

"He wasn't mad. He never is", mumbled the blonde, opting to look out to the city instead of staring at Otabek. "I just feel bad for making him worry so much."

Yuri leaned against the other, cheeks squished against his shoulder. Otabek passed him the cigarette back and the blonde took a deep breath. Together they sat there in silence and shared their cigarette, not talking.

Eventually Yuri stubbed the the cig out and turned to face Otabek. He was met with warm brown eyes and felt oddly mesmerized by how much expression they conveyed. His eyes flickered downwards, looking at his lips, for only a second. 

As he looked up again, he could see that the feeling in Otabek's eyes had changed and now a faint blush was tainting his cheeks. He was about to back away, completely mortified, when a strong hand found its way into his long blonde hair.

" _Beka_ ", Yuri breathed, feeling his own cheeks heat up as he was pulled closer.

"Shh, don't think", whispered Otabek and pulled him closer until their lips softly brushed together. It was barely a kiss at all, but in that moment, it was the best thing Yuri had ever experienced.

His heart was hammering as he pulled away and his cheeks were surely a bright red at this point.

"That-", Otabek started, but was cut off by Yuri pulling him into a kiss. Soft, just like the first, but less shy as their lips brushed against each other.

They jumped apart when Yuri's phone beeped. 

"I'm sure it's not all that important", said Yuri as he silenced his phone. Before Otabek could protest, he was pulled into another warm kiss, the first of many that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! I might add more chapters with the following days (those might include smut, hence why it isn't rated yet)


End file.
